


get your feet on the ground/让你的脚呆在地面上

by babygirl



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - High School, Choose Your Own Ending, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Abuse, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl/pseuds/babygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Mark没有期待会有任何人来抓着他，但一次他期待，<br/>或者，<br/>是那一次Mark尝试自杀却反而爱上了蜘蛛侠</p>
            </blockquote>





	get your feet on the ground/让你的脚呆在地面上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get your feet on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716491) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 
  * A translation of [get your feet on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716491) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 



Chapter 1: 五+ 一

  
  你是如何向你的治疗师解释你活着的原因不是因为你向上帝祈祷或者跟你母亲说出心事，又或者向你的朋友吐露心事，而是一个不是你男朋友的蒙面超级英雄，非常感谢你，不断出现来拯救你？

  _(“相信我，Mark。我永远都会抓住你。”)_

  你不可以。你不可以将这解释给任何人。

  但是有时候谎言非常沉重就像那些悲伤都坐在你的肩膀上，并让你在淋浴间里消沉下来；有时他们没相信你的话(they don't fall off your tongue)，有时你被他们噎住然后你只有一个选择。

  这，然后，就是说出事实。

  
1.第一次Mark从10层楼上跌下来，他15岁和那是一场意外。

  他本来不想跌下来，他想要跳过去，但因为他太过好奇的向边缘靠得太近，并向下看着人群与建筑物之间那几乎垂直地距离让他战栗不停，让他向前倾然后他就跌下来,朝人行道倾斜的跌下--然后一只手臂搂着他的腰，和他成弧线的摇摆，不是向下跌而是在飞，而且他太惊讶而不能去做任何事除了在其他人的掌握中无力地挂着。

  他们降落到地面，和Mark察觉到那个救他的人穿着一件蓝色加红色的紧身衣，连有一个完整的面具和一个醒目的蜘蛛图案在衣服中间。

  “不错的缝补技术”Mark说，因为他太过害怕以致于不能说谢谢，并承认他原本想要说的。

  那个带着面具的人做鬼脸-Mark只可以说是因为他可以看到面具下的肌肉抽动。

  “你打算在哪里自杀？”他问，那让Mark用鞋子摩擦混凝土地面并耸了耸肩。

  “我不知道。”他说。“我......是跌下来，但是我原本是想要跳过去。”

  “每一次我都会抓着你，”那个男孩用真挚的的声音说，于是Mark相信他。

  “如果你不在附近呢？”Mark问，他感到困惑，因为这个完全陌生的人答应从他的手中拯救他自己。

  “我会的”那个男孩说。“不过帮我一个忙，去看心理咨询。找个人来帮忙。”

  “到时候，你会是什么？”Mark问。“我的意思是如果没有事要帮助。”那个男孩沉默下来，还有Mark想要他脱下面具，好奇他是谁和他做这件事的原因。

  “我猜我是你的保护者，”他说。“但是我会是任何你想要我成为的东西，Mark。你必须相信我。”

  “我会的，”Mark告诉他，这很蠢和荒谬的但是真的，并且他认为那个男孩可能在面具下微笑。

  “很好”他说，然后他走了。

 

2.Mark利用跳来证明它，跳下去是因为他想要某人陪他挺过去和兑现他们的承诺，跳下去是因为如果他死了，那他临死前就知道那是个谎言，但如果他活着，well,那就活着。

  蜘蛛侠抓着他当Mark刚好冲过第七层楼的窗口，然后Mark紧紧抓住他的肩膀，感觉到风在他的耳里发出啸声和好奇自己为什么感到 _活着_ 。

  “你又跳下去，”蜘蛛侠不开心的说，在他们安全的到达地面的时候-ok, 另一个屋顶-还有Mark是靠自己的力量站着。

  “我必须知道”Mark拒绝道歉并不敢看着蜘蛛侠，不想看到面具上生疏的白眼。

  “如果我再来找你呢？”两只戴着手套的手指钩住Mark的下巴，并强迫他的头抬出来，让他看着蜘蛛侠那戴着面具的脸。“我告诉你我会的。我以为你是相信我的。”他听起来......很伤心，像Mark伤害了他的感情。

  “我从来没有向你说谎，Mark，我向你保证。”

  “Ok，那脱下你的面具，”Mark要求，然后蜘蛛侠缩了缩，又摇了摇他的头。

  “我不可以。你知道的。”

  “那我要如何相信你在我甚至不知道你是谁的时候？”

  “我是一个关心你的人”蜘蛛侠平淡地说。“我只是一个会一直救你的人，Mark，你知道我是谁。”

  Mark把脸移开，感觉到那些视线和皮肤非常灼热的牢固在他的脸上。

  “我希望你会让我跌下来”Mark大声地说.

  蜘蛛侠没有说任何话。

  Mark走进那个建筑物，走下楼梯并且没有回头。

  


3.Mark喝醉了。那是在高中的舞会，他17岁和他很痛苦，疲倦看到舞会国王和王后(Eduardo Saverin和Christy Lee)在舞池中央难看地跳舞。  


  他不想要回家，不想听到他爸妈的尖叫声和他妹妹的哭声。他想一直编码直到他昏在键盘上，想要感觉到他头脑里的力量流入电脑的感受，直到他筋疲力尽。  


  他漫步到体育馆外面，站在山丘上来俯瞰校园的其余部分，注视陡峭的斜坡和思考关于百忧解(抗抑郁药)的事.  


  百忧解不能与酒精很好的相处，并且Mark知道这个，但是他还是保持小口小口喝含酒精的潘趣酒到他感到摇晃和不舒服，一直保持喝直到他的杯子空了。  


  “Fuck”他冲向寒冷的夜晚说。周围没有人在。没有人能听见他。他考虑大声说，喊出来。  


  那个单独的杯子从他的手中掉下来，然后他弯腰摸索那个杯子-于是他跌下来，天空不知为什么在他的下面，他正在摔下来，和他很生气因为他不想掉下来但又跌下来，这次的跳跃没有遵守规则，这次是一场意外-  


  然后他突然停止下降，是因为被一支强壮的手臂抱着他而停住，并且他被拉过去，不知为什么，到一颗在山坡中间的巨大橡树的顶部。  


  蜘蛛侠在那里，蜘蛛网的一端系在浓密的树枝，一只手臂环在Mark身上和另一只挂到网上。  


  “怎么了？”Mark喘息地道，当他坐在树丫和蜘蛛侠蜘蛛侠歪着头看着他。  


  “我看到你。”  


  “你去到我学校？”  


  “我从来没有想过我会再次这样做了”蜘蛛侠打断他，转换话题。“你已经有两年没有跳下去。我以为......”  


  “绝望不能就只是消失”Mark大声说。“但是我没有跳下去，我是跌下来。”  


  “你喝醉了。”  


  “这是在毕业舞会，还有我没有人约。”Mark颤抖地伸展开他的手。“我应该做什么？”  


  “有个约会并没有想象中的那么好”在蜘蛛侠的声音中听出来他挺痛苦的。“你不得不与他们一起跳舞和-”  


  “我 _从来没有_ 跟谁跳过舞”Mark打断他。“唯一个我亲过的女孩是Erica Albright，而且那时我们才六岁。我宁愿与别人有过一次约会也好过不知道那是什么感觉。”他不想让自己感到尴尬，提醒他自己蜘蛛侠已经救过他三次，如果Mark会尴尬，那现在他一定在尴尬。  


  蜘蛛侠沉默了一分钟，然后他说：“你相信我吗？”,于是Mark突然重回15岁，满脸青春痘加上紧张不安。  


  “是的”他说，蜘蛛侠让他们从树上荡着下来到坚实的地面，然后他把蜘蛛网从自己身上分开出来，并且把自己的手环在Mark的腰上。  


  “什么事？”Mark说，但是他的手自动地勾到蜘蛛侠的颈上-他经常看到这一幕所以他知道。他知道。  


  他们开始摇摆，Mark凝视着面具上的白色眼睛，他肯定蜘蛛侠-无论他是谁-在微笑，在望着他。  


  在空中，月亮非常亮。

  “没有人会相信我，”Mark告诉他。“没有人会相信我,当我告诉他们我的第一支舞是和蜘蛛侠一起跳的.”  


  “但是你知道，”蜘蛛侠说。“你永远都知道。”

TBC


End file.
